


Harry the Foul

by Googlelord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Basilisks, Blood Curses | Blood Malediction (Harry Potter), Dark Magic, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin, Good Slytherins, Horcruxes, Knockturn Alley, Magical Dudley Dursley, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Smart Harry Potter, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlelord/pseuds/Googlelord
Summary: Herpo had lived for hundreds of years until his horcrux was destroyed, by his own basilisks nonetheless. He was dying but what if he didn't pass on? what if Herpo's mind traveled into The-Boy-Who-Lived? What would he do? That what any Resonable wizard of his time would do of course, Learn all of the spells from the last 1000+ years.-or- Herpo the foul reincarnates as harry potter, is actually loved by the dursleys and together with Dudley goes to learn all about new magic.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Daphne Greengrass, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. End and beginning of the first

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I say this one time, I do NOT own harry potter. J.K. Rowling has written it and I Just write fanfics.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Herpo was currently sitting inside of his study room, trying to find a way to make his horcrux immune to basilisk venom. He liked his Basilisks and loved how well they guarded the soul piece for him but the new hatchlings were quite clumsy and if they accidentally dropped their venom on the pendant he would die. If he was still young he wouldn’t mind, he could have created a new one if he was quick enough, but if it were to be destroyed now, with his body over 500 years old, he would certainly die of old age.

At first he had thought the horcruxes eternal youth lasted forever but after his second one was destroyed he aged 20 years in one second. That could not happen again so he had to find some way to protect it and as soon as possible. Every wasted second was a risk.

Maybe his Great-Great-Great -and so on- grandson could help him… Salazar was a parselmouth just like Herpo -a relief as the ability laid dormant 3 generations before him- and was very powerful, he even created a school for witches and wizards. It had been a very good Idea, Herpo agreed, knowledge could be spread so much more efficiently and with Salazar's familiar -A female Basilisk that he had hatched with Herpo’s help- and the Giant squid his friend somehow managed to tame, it could protect the magical children from those bloodthirsty Mukkli’s.

Just as he was thinking about what the mukkli’s did to Salazar’s father after they found out he married a witch, it happened. He felt his Horcrux dying.

“I was too slow… ”, He whispered as his body rapidly aged, mummifying him. He closed his eyes, awaiting death.

There was a sudden feeling of cold and then… he felt a blanket.

Herpo didn’t understand, he should not be able to feel anything anymore, so he opened his eyes. This was… Interesting. It looked like he laid outside some sort of gigantic housing, a light above him with no fire to be seen.

It wasn’t a magical light, that he would have been able to feel, it was… different.

Looking at himself he was shocked. What he saw was not the old man he was sure he would have become but instead an infant. From the proportions he could make out with his limited view he would say maybe a one year old, give or take a few months.

Had he been reborn? One of his rituals had a similar purpose, though he thought it had failed. Maybe it did not fail but was altered a bit? That was the only logical explanation he could think of.

He tried looking for his magical core, he just hoped he didn’t come back as a Mukkli. There was a good and a bad thing he discovered while doing that. The good thing was he had a magical core, one even larger than in his last life. The bad thing however was that many powerful spells had been cast to restrain it, none of which he had ever heard about, and a soul piece was stuck on him. Not a large one, just over 1 percent of a soul but it was still dangerous. It leeched of his magic, something that could weaken his core later on. He disintegrated the spells with raw power and moved on to the Horcrux that was inside of him. ‘ _ Hello? _ ’ his inner voice was softer than in his last life but still held power,’ _ who are you? _ ’

The voice that answered was weak but felt… familiar,

‘ _ I am Lord Voldemort and you _ ’ it paused,’ _ should not be able to think that clearly. You are just a useless Infant! _ ’

Herpo felt insulted, his body may be that of a child but he was so much more,’ _ Oh am I now? _ ’ he asked, releasing his dark magic.

‘ _ What… are you? You are supposed to be a useless child, how do you have so much raw dark magic?' _

Herpo smirked, well more an uncontrolled smile as his infant body was rather clumsy,’ _ I am no child, I am Herpo Creo Thioul. First wizard to hatch a basilisk. _ ’

The horcrux was silent for a few moments before suddenly fear surrounded it. It struggled to get away from him and he pondered if he should stop it from doing so but ultimately decided to let go of it, only keeping its knowledge of the country's language. Whatever that may be. English he found out. A weird form of english but english nonetheless.

Maybe he should try to awaken the residents of this house? The warming charms on the blanket were wearing off and he didn’t want to freeze to death. Baby’s were so fragile.

These thoughts were cut short when he heard a shriek and saw a skinny woman carry him inside. She wasn’t a witch but there was definitely some magical blood in her. Maybe her great grandmother had been a squib or something? She was currently loudly arguing with her husband, something about… throwing him out? No that couldn’t happen.

Herpo took advantage of his child's body and made a cooing sound, forcing a little magic into it so it was more charming.

It seemed to work as the Woman's eyes softened and her husband calmed down. This was going to be interesting…

Vernon had been confused as to why Petunia had woken him so early, until he saw the child in her arm that is. The infant looked exactly like his Damned father with that messy black hair, he even recognized that the brat had the eyes of petunias sister.

She told him about how that crazy, old bastard wanted them to take the freak in. That was not acceptable, he would not let that thing corrupt his son. He screamed in rage, they would definitely not raise that bastard, that abomination of nature, that-

The boy let out an adorable coo and looked at them lovingly. This softened Vernons heart, something only his son -Dudley- had managed before. The young boy had just lost his parents. Vernon may not have liked his parents but he knew how it felt to lose someone so important. His own baby brother had died when he was only six and his mother followed closely. Maybe they could take him in... 

Petunia thought the same, he could see it in her eyes. She had also lost someone Important before. They didn’t talk about it a lot but he knew that her father had died when she was young, too young.

They would not take this away from him, they would give Harry a happy life.


	2. Innovations, Birthdays and Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herpo learns more about the non magical world and the dursleys go get the two boys some... interesting pets.  
> p.s. sorry if its a bit rushed I have no idea what to write for the earlier years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat I do NOT own the Harry potter franchise.

The First few months were… Interesting. Mukkli’s developed at an incredible rate, harnessing electricity to build machines, similar to magical trinkets. They had metal machines called ‘cars’ for transport, ‘Telephones’ for communication and ‘TV’ for both news and entertainment, as well as so much more.

It Was the year 1980 or 1981, he wasn’t sure which exactly but no matter it was still quite far in the future. That was probably why he didn’t recognize the spells on himself, a lot of advancements can happen in so many years, knowledge can be lost and created.

The world was seemingly at peace, he only heard about some minor wars but nothing large scale. That was good, he wouldn’t have to worry about his new family suddenly not being able to buy food because of attacks.

The neighborhood was relatively ‘normal’, meaning there weren’t many Wizards and witches. As far as Herpo could say there lived a squib in the street and every few weeks a wizard would show up.

His family was also intriguing. His Uncle, to whom he wasn’t related by blood, was a half squib, though the little magic manly manifested as enhanced strength it seemed. His aunt had a little magical blood, it was dark magic so it couldn’t manifest in her due to her large amount of mundane blood. Then there was his cousin, dudley.

Dudley was Interesting. His core was blocked when Herpo first arrived but quickly opened up the more the two interacted. His magic was dark, which made it all the more interesting that it manifested since dark magic cores don’t work well with non-magic blood. It was good too that the blocks lifted themselves, they stored the blocked magic as fat tissue. If it would have gone on he would have probably looked like a balloon by the age of 10.

Dudley’s magic felt familiar, maybe Herpo knew one of his ancestors personally? or maybe it was just because it was dark, who knows.

Herpo enjoyed the mukkli’s drawing utensils. Not because of how colorful they were but because he found out that he could use them for simple rune crafting. The house was protected with runes already but they would not do it, whoever made them was an ammuture. They leached off anyone with magic that was inside, weakening them if they stayed too long. He could keep the blood wards, they were not extremely powerful but they did a good job at repelling wizards with bad intentions towards him, so he strengthened them with some supplementary runes.

He also added self repairing runes -so the house wouldn’t become too damaged if accidental magic happened-, healing runes -to help Uncle Vernon who had been talking about back pains- and development runes. The development runes would speed up the growth of mental abilities. It was useful to herpo in two ways, first of all it helped if he ever wanted to practice occlumency and second of all it would shorten the time till his cousin could talk, it was boring not being able to talk to someone.

He wanted to add more but with his tools and undeveloped magic it was impossible to do more than he already did.

One day upon waking up, he was greeted with colorful balloons in his, and his cousins, room. It was confusing at first but when his Uncle and Aunt shouted,“happy birthday” he remembered. Today was herpo’s sixth birthday, the sixth birthday of Harry to be exact since that was the name of his new body. Dudley had his birthday a week prior.

As Herpo sat up and smiled at his family they walked towards the dinner table, a nice breakfast was placed there. He guessed it was for the whole family since he couldn’t even eat that much when he was still herpo.

And sure enough all of them began to eat, it was delicious and he was thankful once again that Mukkli society was so advanced, back in the day their food was so bland. Herpo found himself enjoying spicy food like curry way much more ever since he was reborn. They even had Cifidu today.

The dish was something he had enjoyed in his last life and subtly introduced to the Dursleys. In his new life it became his favorite dish, partly because he had no way of getting dragon meat and partly because the new spices they used were heavenly.

Breakfast was over pretty soon, damn his small stomach, he couldn’t even finish his Cifidu.

The presents were nice as well. He got a few children's books -nothing that was academically challenging but it helped with getting adjusted to the font that was used these days-, a football and lastly his Aunt and Uncle told him they would get him a pet of his choice. They probably expected him to pick a dog or cat but he had different plans, Herpo was a parselmouth after all.

A few hours of playing and resting later they drove to a pet shop. It was rather big and had many different animals, ranging from cats and dogs to birds, snakes and even some more exotic reptiles. Herpo dragged his Aunt towards the snakes, if he was going to get a snake he wanted them to see that he could speak to serpents first hand. There were many different kinds of snakes but one of them caught his attention by speaking.

“ _ These dumb humans, imprisoning me and then not even feeding me enough _ ”, it had mostly brown scales with blue and green stripes inbetween.

“ _ They do not feed you? _ ”, He asked the serpent,” _ That is unacceptable _ ”

Both his aunt and the snake were surprised,” _ Indeed young speaker. They give me 2 mice a day, even though I am young I need way more. I can’t hunt myself either, they won’t let me out. _ ”

“ _ would you like to come with me, magical serpent? _ ”, Herpo asked it, this was where it all was decided. This snake was magically powerful and if it rejected him it wouldn’t be safe to bring home. He really wanted it to except, it was a rare magical species and could shapeshift between a serpent and a four legged reptile. As long as it had enough food it grew up to either 10 or 14 meters long depending on gender.

It inspected him closely, he knew it was looking at his magical core to figure out if he was worthy. Finally it hissed approvingly,” _ I would like that. It will be interesting to live with a speaker and I won’t hurt you or your family as long as I have enough food _ ”

Satisfied with the answer Herpo turned to his aunt and told her that he wanted that snake.

“I don’t know harry, it could be dangerous. How about a dog or-” Herpo interrupted her,”It told me it wouldn’t hurt us if it was fed enough. Please~?” He put on his puppy eyes, Petunia couldn’t resist him when he looked at her like that and he knew it.

In the end they got out with the magical snake, which he named Serafim after his Grandfather back in the day -who’s name was apparently used as a synonym for angel in the Mukkli world- and a storm Wyvern which Dudley found. The mukkli’s seemed to not even have noticed the small dragon before. Storm Wyverns were a small subspecies that only reached about 1.3 meters in height once mature and could speak parseltongue as well as Drakonias.

Apparently Dudley was a Drakan, meaning he could speak Drakonias, the language of all smart dragons. Right now the wyvern that Dudley chose could still fit within his hand meaning it must have hatched only one or two years ago.

Once home he let Serafim hunt and his Aunt and Uncle told them about magic. They said that they originally wanted to wait a little more before they did so but since both of them had spoken to animals today it was safer that they knew so they wouldn’t tell people by accident, making them think they were crazy.

All was going according to the plan, herpo thought, once they visited a magical shopping area he would stock up on books and most importantly get an inheritance test. Maybe he Inherited a lordship? he should probably also convince dudley to get a test done, it was painful not knowing which family his Aunt and Uncle were descendents of.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical Notes:  
> Cifidu: Steames Fish with chicken stripes stuffed inside, served with potatoas and steamed carrots.(I made it up)


	3. Tests and Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herpo goes to Diagon alley, takes a test and proceeds to go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Herpo being called 'Harry' outside of speech or text then you can assume that it is someone elses POV (Mainly Dudley in this chapter)  
> P.S. I researched wand woods and cores for over an hour and in the end only used canon wand woods, I made the cores up myself(not the creatures from which they come but the attributes of the cores)

The next few months were boring. He couldn’t learn much from Serafim or Ventai -Dudleys Wyvern- since they were young and hadn’t seen much yet. His Aunt and Uncle acted as if nothing ever happened, at least he could practice magic a little more now.

Herpo knew it was futile to beg them to go to diagon alley, Dudley had already tried before. He couldn’t even brew any potions! The base ingredients were not available, not strange for things like rabbits eye but he couldn’t even find any Wolf rood.

It was killing both Herpo and Dudley, they knew about the magical world -some quicker than others- but couldn’t go there, instead having to go to non-magical school. It sounded all so much more boring with the knowledge that they could learn magic.

After six months Herpo began teaching Dudley about a few simple heating runes, just strong enough to warm someone on a cold day. It was fun but also frustrating, Dudley wasn’t very precise with his carving and would exhaust his magic very fast. He didn’t have a weak magic core, not at all, but he couldn’t access most of it due to his developing mind, a restriction Herpo didn’t have.

At least Serafim and Ventai had grown quite nicely. If in full size Serafim was about 4 meters long, a bit bigger than normal for his age, and Ventai had grown to 50 centimeters already, way bigger than normal for her age and gender. They probably grew quicker because Dudley and Herpo were strong parselmouths or in dudleys case Drakans. Magical Snakes became stronger when bonded to a parselmouth. It wasn’t hard to believe that they also grew faster if they were still young.

This growth spurt didn’t die down the next few years. When Dudley and Herpo were 9 they had grown to 9 meters, for Serafim, and 1.2 meters for Ventai with no signs of stopping. And finally, on christmas after their 9th birthday, they all went to Diagon Alley, a magical shopping street. It was Accessible through a magical pub. 

It was fantastic to be inside a magical nexus again, the magic flooded the air, refreshing Herpo to his core. The shops were colorful and sold many different things. The ‘Magical Menagerie’ had many different magical pets, ‘ Twilfitt and Tatting's’ and ‘Madam Malkin’s’ sold clothing, with the former using the more expansive materials.

‘Ollivanders’ still existed, Herpo had gotten his second wand from Galliorus Ollivander. It would be nice to get one this time as well, though he would probably get his main wand elsewhere. The Ollivander family was known for making their wands in advance, making it less likely to find a perfect match.

His main stop however was Gringotts, the Wizarding bank was run by goblins and he had to get an Inheritance test. Petunia and Vernon were obviously reluctant to go inside, not trusting the goblins. After a bit of bargering they agreed that Dudley and Harry would go inside by themselves, though Herpo may have used a few compulsions to make it happen, nothing permanent but enough so they wouldn’t drag the two boys as far away as possible.

The inside was nearly Identical to how it was when Herpo last visited, a few new gems paced the walls indicating that there were a few new kings since his last visit but everything else was the same. When he reached the Head Goblin he bowed and greeted him in Gobbledook, the Universal Goblin language.

The head Goblin, Griphook, looked surprised but proceeded onwards asking:” _ What is your business with us today? _ ”

“ _ Me and my cousin would like an Inheritance test _ ”, he answered the High Ranking Goblin,” _ If there is no vault we have access to we can pay with english pounds _ ”

Griphook nodded, smirking slightly at the boy's way of thinking. They were each given a sheet of paper and a dagger, Griphook told them to drop three drops of blood onto it which both did immediately. Herpo knew he would do it but was surprised when he saw Dudley doing so without hesitation. The tests read as following:

**Name : ** **Dudley Dursley**

**Parents:** **Petunia Dursley née Evans(Muggle with magical blood); Vernon Dursley(Muggle with magical blood)**

**Titles:** **Second Heir of Slytherin, Lord of Grimm, Lord Sayre, Heir of Pervell, Heir of Grindelwald**

**Vaults:** **Grimm Vault(over 10000 G), Sayre Vault(~7163 G)**

**Magical Gifts:** **Drakan**

**Purity:** **Half-Blood**

**Name:** **Harry James Potter**

**Parents :** **Lily Potter née Evans(Pure-Blood by right of magic); James Corvo Potter(Pure-Blood by blood)**

**Titles :** **Heir of Slytherin, Lord Potter, Lord Pervell, Lord Grindelwald**

**Vaults:** **Potter Vault(8219 G), Pervelle Vault(over 50000 G), Grindelwald Vault(over 20000 G)**

**Magical Gifts:** **Parselmouth; Metamorphmagus(Once 11)**

**Purity :** **Pure-Blood(By blood and magic)**

Herpo knew that there would be something but he did not expect this much. And least of all that his new body was a descendant of his own Descendant. At least he inherited a Few Lordships, back in the day the Pervells were a small black magic family of necromancers, the Grindelwald’s were a rather big family in Germany with an entire forest named after them.

He didn’t know the Potters but they looked to be well off, judging by their Vault. Herpo handed Griphook the Mukkli money and asked to be given a vault pouch. A Vault pouch was a pouch spelled to access the money stored in any Vault that the User owns, as well as any Lordship or heir rings, he ordered one for Dudley as well and explained its funktion to him on their way out.

“So Dudley all you have to do is put your hand in the pouch and whisper the Vault and the amount of money you want to take out. So for example you could say ‘Grimm Vault, 2 galleons’ and two galleons would appear”, Herpo explained to his cousin who just accepted the fact that he knew that somehow,”The money is divided into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. There are 29 knuts in a sickle and 17 sickles in a galleon”

Dudley nodded slowly, attaching the pouch to his pants.

“Hey what about we do some shopping ourselves?”, Herpo asked the blonde,”We have our own money and I think I saw a cool shop a while back.”

Dudley nodded in excitement, he loved to get away from his Mom and Dad, they always tried to force feed him sweets. He would rather explore the shops without them, though he wouldn’t say so. Really he never said much at all, preferring to stay silent unless talking to Ventai or Harry. Well mostly Ventai.

It was much easier to speak Drakonias for him due to an Injury he suffered when they were 3. It bent his mouth cavity and made it unpleasant to talk English. Drakonias felt way better and with the Help of Ventai, who would communicate with Harry, he could avoid speaking English in most cases. Ventai wasn’t here right now, making Dudley pretty nervous but Harry’s presence eased him.

Herpo led his Cousin through the crowds and into a place labeled Knockturn alley.

Knockturn alley seemed to sell Books and Artifacts connected to dark magic, which he gathered was banned because of the last war. Their first stop was a shop called ‘Giblities tea shop’ though that was only what the glamour put on the actual sign said. The real name was ‘Seitilbig Wands and Staffs’. They needed some wands that were A. Custom made and B. Didn’t have what they called ‘the trace’.

Entering the little shop they were greeted by an Old woman sitting behind a stone desk.

“What do you brats want here?” the Woman asked, her Voice was Raspy and the glare in her red eyes was clearly judging them.

“We want to get Wands for ourself”, Herpo Said, putting as much authority behind his voice as possible with his young body,”Wands that are neither mass produced nor traceable”

The glare that he shot the Lady seemed to do what it was supposed to as she looked surprised and then smiled slightly,”Very well, Follow me”

The room they were shown was made of stone and had boxes at each wall.

“The wand woods are on the right, The Cores to the left and the wall ahead has the foci”, she explained, her voice distinctly less raspy,”Hover your hands above each and every box and pick those that feel right, it is possible that more than one core or focus feels right. Black haired one you go first”

Herpo did as he was told, excited to see what his new wand would be made of. The boxes weren’t labeled so it would be a surprise.

The wood was clear almost instantly, It was the third one he hovered over. The Focus was less clear. Many of them felt good but it took a long time until he found the right one. It was kept in a Bronze box -the foci were stored in three kinds of boxes, one bronze, one dark wood and one silver- and had a 2 on it. The cores were… Interesting, a lot of them felt good, some felt close to right; he couldn’t help but be pulled towards two boxes, one top right of the wall and one in the middle of it.

Dudley did go through the same process, though he had to search way longer for both his wood and focus. Once they handed the materials over to the Lady she pushed the boxes into one another and they melted together. Herpo’s wand was made of grey wood that looked like a winked snake wrapped around a stick, the mouth wide open, revealing the fangs made out of gems, “Moon Hornbeam wood, blood emerald focus in the fangs, Gorgon blood and Kelpie tear cores, 15 inches”, the woman described, almost lost in thought,”speaks of a powerful drive, a dark magical core, skill in both transfiguration and duelling, and a powerful mind”, she almost sounded impressed.

Herpo liked his new wand, it merged with his magic instantly, almost as if it was another limb that was always supposed to be there.

Dudleys wand was made of black wood. It was fairly simple, only the tip attracting attention as it was in the form of a rose, made out of a black gemstone,”Cedar wood, Midnight saphire focus, Snallygaster scale, 12 inches”, she told them with a hint of happiness,”My daughter has a Midnight saphire focus. Your wand speaks of Knowledge and perceptiveness, a dark core, and skill in Charms and Transfiguration”

After a short pause she added,”And there is a high chance you have the gift of necromancy”

The last part sounded weird to Dudley but he couldn’t help but admire his wand, it wasn’t as flashy as Harry’s but he liked the rose design, He had a little rose miniature garden in his room.

Harry led him out of the shop again after paying for the wands, Harry paying 15 galleons and Dudley 13 galleons and 10 sickles. He knew Harry wasn’t done yet, he had always wanted to learn as much as possible and wouldn’t go home before he had a book on every possible subject. Not that Dudley disagreed with Harry, he just prefered to stick to three or four books for a few months, while Harry read the same amount in a week.

“Let the shopping begin”, he heard Harry say and knew it would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical Notes:  
> Pure-Blood by Right of magic means that Lily's muggle blood has been suppressed completely by her magical blood making her technically a Pure-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Magical notes:  
> Mukkli = old version of the term 'Muggle'


End file.
